The embodiments herein relate generally to shipboard mechanical systems in a field commonly called marine engineering.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, power driven marine vessels were inefficient in fuel consumption as a result of drag against the hull of the marine vessel. Embodiments of the current invention solve this problem.